


Mimpi dan Janji

by Mundane_vc



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark, Dark Alec Lightwood, M/M, Marriage, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:48:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mundane_vc/pseuds/Mundane_vc
Summary: What if it was only an illusion and dream of something that he truly wants but couldn’t have it? Although it’s what his heart desires the most.As for the meaning of the titles, you can look it on my notes. It's an Indonesian word.English is not my native language. Hope you enjoy the story.





	Mimpi dan Janji

**Author's Note:**

> I just got inspiration so i decide to write and share the story. All the grammatical error and mistakes are mine. Plus, i write as hobby and fun. Love to write as i want to improve my English and Malec is my favorite which prompts me to write this.  
> Mimpi is a dream while Janji was promised so it's like Dream and Promise.

The place was filled with the guest who here to attend and witness the wedding between Alec and Magnus soon to be husband which will go by the name of Lightwood-Bane once it’s official. The wedding takes place on the institute as requested by Alec as he wanna do it on the place where he bravely leaves his wedding and proceeds to kiss Magnus in front of everyone. It is a special place for Alec because if it wasn’t Magnus barge into the room, all of this would not happen and he might be stuck in some lifeless marriage as well as live miserably for his whole life so it was safe to say that Magnus was his savior and the love of his life. Now, they are getting married which brighten Alec whole world.

Alec was waiting for Magnus entrance from the door, standing on the altar where he once was, he didn’t feel nervous and edgy as before but the thrill of excitement and happiness vibrating throughout his whole body. Soon, he will be the husband of Magnus Bane and likewise. All the guest were seated with all his family take the front row to capture the most important moment giving him their support and blessing which he gladly accepts and nods a grateful thank toward them.

Then, the door to the wedding room open and Magnus step inside and take a step to the wedding altar. All attention was on him. Why wouldn’t they? Seeing Magnus who have a bit of red streak on his hair and those tuxedoes which fit his body nicely and accurate the body outline of his which might cause other to drool and stare dreamily at him but he belong to Alec only.

Alec gaze was on Magnus only, what a sight it beholds! Magnus was completely stunning and breathtaking that it makes Alec forget his surrounding, he keep holding his stare on Magnus until Magnus was before him and released a chuckle.

_“ Oh, did I just rendered you speechless and breathless, darling. You keep gazing at me like you want to ravage me on this site for once and all”_

_“ Look at you! How could I’m thinking straight and clearly with my brain when you looking so amazing and stunning, Mag. Gosh, you don’t know the effect of what seeing you in that tux do to me”_

_“ Well, aren’t you a flatt_ er, Alexander. _You look_ _gorgeous and handsome in that suit of yours. If i could have_ my ways _with you right now, I will gladly do it._ ”

Those two keep flirting and praising each other without a single care of their surrounding. People were gawking and gape at their exchange, some were amused and shake their head at those two. Did those two forget about their audience and marriage? Something never failed to amuse and entertaining to watch.

“ **Do you two still want to flirt with each other or proceed with the wedding?** ” said Brother Zachariah who witnessing them flirting with each other not caring that he was standing before them. This snaps them out of their comfort zone and rubs their neck sheepishly, apologizing to the guests for the exchange which only make it more hilarious.

Therefore, Magnus and Alec face Brother Zachariah as their wedding officiant where he asks both of them to trade their vows and confirmation as each other husband.

**“Do you, Magnus Lightwood Bane take Alec Lightwood Bane as your official husband?”-B.Z**

_“ Yes, I accept Alexander Lightwood Bane as my husband. I love you so much, Alexander. You are important to me and meant much more than you can ever imagine. Without you, I might be lost somewhere along the path but you come into my life and brighten it more. You are the first person to accept me as who I am and offer me a marriage that will stay forever. As will you will be my last for this last time. I love you, Alexande_ r.”

**“ Do you, Alexander Gideon Lightwood take Magnus Bane as your official husband?”-B.Z**

_“ Yes, I accept Magnus Lightwood Bane as my husband. I promise to love him for eternity. Be by his side and always be there when he needs me. Take care of him in health and sickness. Magnus Lightwood Bane, you are my whole world and no amount of word can measure or show how much you meant to me. You are my life, light, and salvation. I love you till death takes us apart and no matter what happened afterward, we will always find our way back to each other.”_

There were tears of delight and joy flow from their eyes but hearing the vows make it more real and heartfelt. Even the guests tear up watching the exchange knowing how much those two have gone through and wish happiness upon both of them.

**“ With the power bestowed upon me, I declared you as husbands and might your love lasts longer and forever. You can kiss each other now”-B.Z**

Alec and Magnus reach for each other and began to kiss others with such openness and tenderness as if they were savoring the moments. All the guests were clapping happily and whistling at them which ignored by them as they keep each other closed. When the need for breath was needed, did they pull apart but not before pressing their forehead on another.

**The scene began to fade and disperse into darkness.**

Magnus was sleeping with a soft smile on his face. He looks so young, his face was rid of worries and radiant with the glow of happiness. A figure loomed over his figure, standing before his bedside.

_“ What are you dreaming about, my_ _boy. Enjoy the dream while it_ s _till lasts for you will be by my side forever. You belong here. I love you, my son._ ’’ Asmodeous gently carding his hands through Magnus' hair, caressing his face features and left a kiss on Magnus' forehead before exiting the room. Demon really has a strange and twisted way of showing their love.

**Somewhere else**

Alec posture was rather tense and stiff with his crossbow across his shoulder as if preparing himself for intense fighting. Which probably the truth as he going to save Magnus from Edom. Having Magnus been taken has turned him become more detached and cold-hearted. Magnus was his whole world, the light to his darkness, salvation to his destruction and he will get him back. Even if he has to become hellish than hell itself, more monstrous than any monster, and be demon itself by claiming and killing other. He will get Magnus back and that his promise and pledge to himself.

> _**~ He will burn down the world to get his loved one back~** _

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy the story. You can comment if you like to. Thanks for reading my story. I'm trying my best.


End file.
